


Second Chances

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [39]
Category: Bewitched (TV 1964), Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: F/M, Mixed Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Created for Game of Cards Phase 12 Challenge 7 Wedding Planning-"Aloha" 'verse





	1. Header

**Title:** Second Chances  
**Fandom:** Bewitched/Hawaii 5 O   
**Characters/Pairing(s):** Steve McGarrett/Samantha Stephens, Endora/Maurice, Tabitha, Adam, Darrin, Dan “ Danno” Williams, Original Characters.  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** some nudity and implied sex  
**Word Count:** about 6K  
**Words/Prompts Used:** engagement/proposal, venue, invitations, guests, wedding party, color/theme/overall design, flowers/decorations, dress/wedding attire/hair/make-up/jewelry, bachelor/bachelorette parties, vows/ceremony/officiant/rings, reception, honeymoon


	2. Part 1

**Part 1**

Steve smelled her perfume before Samantha appeared in front of him. He put down the forensic report and got up from his chair.

“I got your message. What do you need to talk to me about?” Samantha smiled as Steve rounded the desk to take her hands. “Steve, you look nervous.”

“I think it's time that I met your family. We have been seeing each other for a while now. I assume you've mentioned me...once or twice.” Steve ran his thumbs over her knuckles. “I would really like to meet the children. Your parents too.”

Samantha frowned. “The children won't be a problem but my parents are not happy about me being in a relationship with another mortal. Darrin was always fighting with them and that put them off mortals completely.”

Steve let out a breath. “I see.” He paused and looked at her hands. “I'm just going to have to make a good impression.”

Samantha squeezed his hands. “I can tell this is important to you. Give me a few days and I will put together a dinner party. I can't guarantee it will go well. You might end up as an artichoke.”

Steve laughed but when he realized that Samantha wasn't laughing he stopped. “They wouldn't.”

“Mother has and so has Daddy.” Samantha kissed his cheek. “I'll see you tomorrow night for our regular date. I better go. I have some planning to do.”

“Until then, here's something to remember me by.” Steve pulled her into his arms and kissed her. When he let go, they were both flushed and breathless.

Samantha wiped her lipstick off his face with her handkerchief and laughed before disappearing.

X

 

A week later, Endora popped into Samantha's cottage. “Samantha! Where are you?”

Tabitha came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. “She's not here. She went to get her boyfriend. He's why we were all summoned here tonight. Adam and Grandpa are on the patio.”

“Hmm. I'm going to need a drink.” Endora held out her hand and a martini appeared in it. “Possibly two.”

“Mom says he's nothing like our father.” Tabitha played with the ruffle on the apron. “I hope she's right.”

Endora saw the worry on her granddaughter’s face. “Don't you worry. If he's an ass like your father, Grandmama will take care of him...for good.”

Tabitha nodded. “That's what Grandpa said.”

Endora kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. “Do you need any help in the kitchen?”

“No its all done. It just needs to go to the table.” Tabitha leaned into Endora.” Dad knows that Mom is seeing someone. He's not happy.”

“Good!” Endora chuckled.

Suddenly, Samantha popped into the room with a tall dark man on her arm. “Hello Mother.”

Endora let go of Tabitha and walked up to the man. “So you are my daughter's boyfriend. Hmmm.”

“Yes ma'am. I’m Steve McGarrett. It's nice to meet you.” Steve held out his hand to her. “I can see where Samantha gets her beauty and spirit.”

Endora arched an eyebrow at him. “She's a witch, you know.”

“Yes I do.” Steve dropped his hand. “She's also a wonderful woman.”

“What are your feelings on her using her witchcraft?” Endora crossed her arms in front of her.

 I would never ask her to stop being who she is because I love who she is.” Steve turned to Samantha and smiled. “Every part of her.”

Someone cleared their throat and everyone turned to look in that direction.

Maurice stood in the doorway with Adam behind him. “Watch your tongue. That's my daughter and her children do not need to here what's on your filthy mind.”

Steve bit his lip and nodded. “I apologize if that sounded inappropriate. I’m Steve McGarrett.  He held out his hand for Maurice to shake.

Maurice crossed the room and took Steve's hand. “So, you are the mortal my daughter has been spending time with.” Maurice turned to Samantha. “Does this one treat you better that the last one?”

“Yes Daddy. He loves me and I love him.” Samantha put her hand on Maurice's arm. “No need to turn him into an artichoke.”

“I was planning on turning him into a bug. A small bug.” Maurice turned to give Steve a hard look. “I'll let you think about that.”

“Adam. Tabitha. Come meet Steve.” Samantha waved them over.

“Adam.” Steve shook Adam's hand. He smiled when he greeted Tabitha. “Hello Tabitha.” He said gently. “You are just as beautiful as your mother and grandmother.”

“Thank you.” Tabitha smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

Steve glanced at Samantha. “Your mother tells me you are a very talented witch. She's very proud of you. Both of you.”

He's a smooth talker. Maurice whispered to Endora.

Endora raised an eyebrow then smiled. “Would you like a drink, Steve?” She asked.

“Don't go to any trouble. I'll have what your having.” Steve smiled.

Endora held out her hand and another martini appeared. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” Steve took the offered drink and took a sip. “Perfect.”

Endora blinked then glanced at Maurice. “Does Samantha do witchcraft around you often?”

“Yes.” Steve nodded. “I was surprised the first time but I've gotten used to it.”

Endora and Maurice shared a look.

Samantha frowned. “Why don't we sit down to dinner?” She motioned for them to go into the dinning room then twitched her nose. A roast and all the trimmings appeared on the table. “Daddy, will you do the honors?”

“My pleasure, dear.” Maurice stood over the meat with the carving knife. “Everything looks delicious.”

“Tabitha helped.” Samantha glanced at Steve who was helping her with her chair. “I taught her to cook when she was growing up.”

“That's because Durwood made you do everything the mortal way.” Endora rolled her eyes. “He tried to change who you were at your very core. What do you think of that, Steve?”

“I think he sounds controlling and abusive. He may even be afraid of the power Samantha has and that's why he forbid her to use her witchcraft.” Steve shrugged. “Sorry. That's just my opinion.”

Endora smiled. “I like him.”

Maurice sliced the roast and winked at Samantha.

Samantha relaxed. Half the battle was won with her parents approval. Tabitha and Adam still needed to be convinced.

X

 

After dinner Samantha went into the kitchen to get the coffee and cake ready. Steve took the opportunity to talk to the family.

“I know we just met but Samantha and I have been seeing each other for a while now and I was wondering…..” Steve hesitated. “I was wondering if you would have any objections to me asking Samantha to marry me.” He took a deep breath and waited for someone to speak up.

It was Adam that spoke up first.

“I see how you respect my grandparents and how kindly you spoke to my sister. I appreciate that. My father is not kind or respectful to them.” Adam looked at his sister. “I have no objection but I want you to know something. My powers aren't as great as the women in the family but I can manage a spell to turn you into something horrible. If you hurt them, I will do just that.”

Steve nodded slowly. “Fair enough. I would expect nothing less than to be turned into something horrible if I did anything to upset anyone in your family. You have my word that I will always be kind and respectful to your sister and grandparents. I promise to cherish your mother every day we are together.”

“Well. I believe you mean what you say.” Endora patted Steve's hand. “Maurice, I have no objection, do you?”

 No but if my grandson needs help with that spell I will be there with bells on.” Maurice looked Steve in the eye. “You understand me?”

“Yes sir.” Steve met Maurice's gaze. “I understand completely.” He turned to Tabitha, who was looking at her hands in her lap. “Tabitha, you haven't said anything. I want to know what you think too.”

Tabitha looked to see everyone looking at her and waiting for her answer. “I can tell that you love Mom and you seem like a good person. I'm okay with it.”

Steve took a deep breath. “I came prepared.” He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a ring box. “I think this would be a good time to do it with everyone she loves here.”

Samantha came in with a tray with coffee and a layer cake. She put it on the coffee table then wiggled her nose. Cups saucers and cake plates appeared on the table next to the tray. “There! Who wants cake?”

“Samantha, before you start that there's something I want to ask you.” Steve got up and moved them both away a few steps. He took her hand and got down on one knee.

“Steve? What are you doing?” Samantha whispered.

“Samantha, my dearest, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Steve looked up into her surprised face and opened the ring box.

“Don't make him grovel down there forever, Samantha. Answer him!” Endora grinned.

Maurice nodded.

Samantha looked down at Steve. “Yes! I would love to marry you.”

Steve stood up and took the ring out of the box. “I have been carrying this around for days.” He slid the ring on Samantha's finger.

“Its beautiful!” Samantha wriggled her fingers to catch the light.

“Well now!” Endora rubbed her hands together. “We have a wedding to plan!”

“Mother, we are not going overboard.” Samantha warned her.

“Nonsense! You eloped with Durwood. You are going to have a proper wedding this time.” Endora looked at Maurice. “Isn't that right?”

“We shall have the wedding she wants, Endora.” Maurice shook his finger at her. “No overdoing it. She may want something simple.”

“Poppycock!” Endora rolled her eyes. “No bride ever wants something simple. We'll start tomorrow. Slice the cake, Tabitha, and I'll pour the coffee.”


	3. Part 2

**Part 2**

“First thing Monday morning, Samantha went out and bought every bridal magazine she could find. She had a lot to decide. She sat on the bed that night with them all open to different things.

She was on her own when it came to the planning. Steve told her to pick whatever she wanted and they would figure it out. He told her that he trusted her to get things done. She didn't think he realized how much planning a simple wedding would take. Truthfully, she hadn't either.

She picked up her notepad and scribbled down something then turned a page in one of the magazines.

Tabitha popped in and looked at the bed. “Mom, what is all this?”

“They're bridal magazines. Come sit here and let me show you what I have so far.” Samantha patted the bed beside her and handed Tabitha the list she had been making. “Tell me what you think.”

Tabitha sat down and took the list. She read through it and frowned. “How long have you been at this? There's not much here.”

“It's just the basics.” Samantha frowned. “It's not much is it?”

 

 

“Where is this church?” Tabitha pointed to it on the list.

“Here.” Samantha pulled a brochure from under one of the magazines. It's here in New York. There's lots of parking and they have a tent that they rent out for the reception. They put it up behind the church in that open space.”

“Okay but tulips? Why not roses?” Tabitha asked. “Most brides carry roses.”

Samantha pointed to an article in one of the magazines. “According to the flower meanings white tulips symbolize worthiness and forgiveness.”

“You have nothing to be forgiven for, Mom.” Tabitha shook her head. “It wasn't your fault.”

“I should have kicked your father out sooner. I let his abuse go on too long.” Samantha sighed. “I have to forgive myself for that and it's hard.”

“Mom, Adam and I don't blame you.” Tabitha looked at the list again. “Why is my name on here?”

 Oh! I want you to be my maid of honor. Please say yes. I'll let you pick which color you want to wear.” Samantha bit her lip and waited for an answer. “I have two possibilities.”

“Yes and I'm wearing the pink.” Tabitha hugged her Mom. “Grandmama looks better in blue.” Tabitha pulled back. “Have you set the date yet?”

“No not yet. Steve and I are going to be talking about it tomorrow night at dinner. He's checking on how much leave he has and when he can take it.” 

“The mortal world and jobs. It's all very complicated.” Tabitha handed the list back to Samantha. “I'll be working like a mortal after I graduate. Poor Adam is just starting college. He has no Idea what he's in for.”  

Samantha laughed. “Be sure to tell him all about it.”

“I plan on it.” Tabitha laughed. “I won’t leave out a single gory detail.”

X

 

The next evening, Samantha appeared in Steve's living room and found it empty. She looked at her watch. She was on time but he was late. She poured herself a drink and sat down to wait.

Across town, Steve knelt beside a body. “Two to the head. Looks like a mob hit.”

Dan looked over his shoulder. “That would be my guess. Let me get the ball rolling. Don't you have a hot date with the secret girlfriend no one has met yet?”

“She's not my girlfriend anymore.” Steve stood up. “She’s my fiance.”

“Damn. What if we don't like her.” Dan grinned.

“You'll like her. Im sure of it.” Steve smiled then looked at his watch. “Damn. I’m late. She's at my place waiting for me.”

“Then you'd better go.” Dan knelt down by the body. “He's not going anywhere and I can manage the paperwork.”

“Thanks Danno.” Steve patted him on the shoulder and hurried out to his car. He and Samantha were setting the date tonight.

Twenty minutes later, the door opened and Steve came in. He went over and kissed Samantha softly on the lips. “I thought you might be waiting here. I had a case drop in my lap at the last minute.”

“If you need to go back to work, I'd understand.” Samantha pulled him down next to her on the sofa. “We can pick the date another night.”

“Danno has it covered for now. We can't do much more until we identify the body.” Steve played with a strand of her hair. “I'm sorry. You don't want to hear about that stuff.”

“I don't mind. If you ever need to talk, I can just listen.” Samantha smoothed his lapels. “I'm going to be your wife and that's what wives do.”

“I don't want the job to touch you. I want to leave the job at the job.” Steve smiled and changed the subject. “What do you want for dinner?”

Samantha loosened his tie. “I was just about to ask you that. I can whip something up or… we could take a nap before dinner.”

Steve chuckled and pulled her onto his lap. He pulled her close and kissed her until they were both breathless. “I definitely want to go to bed but sleep is the furthest thing from my mind.”

“Mine too.” Samantha snapped her fingers and they were sitting on the bed in a blink. “Better?”

“Much.” Steve pulled off his jacket and threw it on a chair. “Still too many clothes.”

“Well... let me fix that too.” Samantha closed her eyes and wiggled her nose. “Their clothes were on the floor.”

“I love when you do that.” Steve whispered in her ear as he laid her back on the bed. “Let me show you what else I love.”

Samantha giggled. “Please do!”

x

 

Sometime around midnight, they were snuggled up in bed looking at a calendar.

“I have three weeks leave and I can take it anytime after March.” Steve looked down at Samantha. “We'll need a few days for all the wedding things like the rehearsal dinner and getting ready the day before.”

“April 5th.” Samantha pointed at the date on the calendar. “It's a weekend. How many people are you going to invite? The church holds about fifty.”

“Someone has been planning.” Steve glanced at her with a grin. “Only a few. I haven't asked Danno to be my best man yet.”

“You'd better do it soon. He will need a tuxedo.” Samantha took the calendar out of his hand and threw it on the floor. “So do you unless you are planning to marry me like this. She lifted the covers and looked up at him.”

Steve laughed. “What would your mother say?”

“She'd probably get naked too.” Samantha turned on her side. “You really don't want that in the wedding photos.”

Steve turn to face her. “No. The only one I want to see naked is you.”

“Good.” Samantha leaned over and kissed him.

X

 

Samantha called the church the next morning after Steve left for work. She booked the date and started to think about what to put on the invitations.

After a few tries, Samantha decided what it should say. She conjured one up to see if it was what she wanted. She left it on the coffee table for Steve before she popped back home.

 

 

Later when Steve came home he found the invitation where she left it for him. He picked it up and smiled. He poured himself a drink and put up his feet. He solved his murder case and put in for leave. Danno had even agreed to be his best man.

Everything was going great then the phone rang. Steve reached over and picked it up.

“Hello?” Steve took a sip of his drink.

“Since I'm going to be your best man, I thought I should put together a little celebration.  We coming to pick you up in twenty minutes.”

“Danno, I think we can skip the stag party.” Steve sighed. “You know those things only end up one way.”

“In a strip club?” Danno chuckled. “I know just the one.”

“Danno….” Steve put down his drink and sat up. “Samantha wouldn't like that.”

“Aw come on, Steve. Who’s gonna tell her?”

“She'll see it on my face. I'll go for a drink but no strippers. Did you hear me?” Steve was firm.

“Fine, no strippers but we are going to celebrate your upcoming wedding. Even though we have never met this woman. When are we going to meet her?”

“Soon! I'll go change. Meet you out front in twenty minutes.” Steve hung up the phone.

 

 

Steve rubbed his head as he sat at his desk. He and his friends were out until almost morning. He stared at the paperwork on his desk. He still felt a little queasy from all the drinking.

They had hit several bars before Steve put an end to the party. He reminded them they all had to be at work in a few hours. Danno and the others reluctantly gave in.

Steve had been hoping for an early night tonight. He stared at the files on his desk without seeing them. Suddenly, he smelled perfume and looked up.

“Samantha?”

Samantha popped in and sat on the end of the desk. “How do you always know its me?”

“Your perfume.” Steve sat back and smiled. “I can always smell it.”

“I didn't realize I put that much on.” Samantha sniffed her wrist.

“You don't. It's not what most women wear around here.” Steve held out his hand. “It smells expensive and different. I like it.”

Samantha took his hand. “Mother gets it for me from a shop in Paris. Darrin hated it but I love it.”

“Another reason to not like him.” Steve chuckled. “Stay for lunch?”

“Yes and you can tell me why you look so green.” Samantha raised an eyebrow. “It wasn't a body, was it? I’m guessing, you've probably seen enough of them to not look like that.

“It wasn't a body. It was a Stag night.” Steve held up his hand. “Danno was determined to fulfil his duty as best man. I swear. There were no strippers. They tried but I resisted.”

Samantha giggled. “I bet they were disappointed.”

Steve laughed. “Very!”

Are you still hungover? Samantha squinted as she looked at his face. Is that why you look like that?

I might be still drunk. Steve rubbed his face with both hands. I didn't get home until almost daylight. I had to remind them we had work to do.

No wonder you look green. Samantha pulled his hands away from his face. You need coffee and lots of it.

Steve nodded.

There was a knock on the door and it opened.

Danno came in and grinned. “Steve, we have a case. Oh hello. You must be Samantha. I was wondering when we'd meet you.” 

“Yes.” Samantha smiled and took a step back from Steve. “I bet you thought I wasn't real, didn’t you?”

“I...um.” Dan blushed.

“This is Dan, my best man.” Steve put his hand on her back and grinned.

“And the ringleader of the night of debauchery, I would say.” Samantha glanced at Steve. “He looks as green as you do. At least you boys skipped the strippers.”

Danno blushed even more. “He told you.”

“Yes I did.” Steve kissed her cheek. “Duty calls. Raincheck on lunch?”

“I have some shopping to do and I have to pick up my dress this afternoon.” Samantha smoothed his lapels. “I'll expect you for dinner.” She smiled at Danno. “Don't let him forget.”

“I'll do my best.” Danno watched as Samantha walked out of the office. “A blonde? I won the pool. I never win the pool. Thanks Steve.”

“I'll expect you to buy ua a nice wedding gift with your winnings.” Steve glared at him. “We have a case?”

“Body at the marina.” Danno followed him out the door. “Looks like another mob hit.”

 


	4. Part 3

**Part 3**

Over the next two weeks, Samantha went back and forth between her cottage and Steve's place. She managed to get all the details in place before the wedding. Everything was done and double checked.

The night before the wedding, Samantha had everyone over for dinner. Steve stood at the bar making drinks as Samantha put the finishing touches on dinner.

Danno came over to Steve. “This your last night of freedom. You still have time to run if you want to.”

“I’m perfectly happy as I am.” Steve handed him a drink.

“Have you met the ex husband yet?” Danno asked. “They don't seem to like him.” Danno nodded towards Endora and Maurice.

Steve glanced over at his future in laws. “They hate him and they have good reason to. He was abusive to Samantha and the children.”

“He isn't going to be there tomorrow, is he?” Danno asked. “I can put get holster on under my tuxedo jacket.”

“Samantha wouldn't like it but do it anyway. Just in case. Keep it quiet. I don't want her upset.” Steve whispered. “As far as the ex is concerned, I haven't heard if he's coming or not.”

Danno nodded. “So the maid of honor is way too young for me. Is there any hope for me at the wedding reception? Does Samantha have any single friends?”

“Samantha has a cousin. I've never met her but I hear she's a little wild.” Steve grinned. “I think there may be one or two others.”

“Sounds like my kind of girl.” Danno winked. “Blonde or brunette?”

“I don't know.” Steve shook his head and chuckled. “You'll be way over your head with her. Trust me.”

“What are you two whispering about over here?” Samantha put a bowl of vegetables on the table.

“Danno wants to be introduced to Serena.” Steve chuckled.

Samantha shook her head. “No you don't. I'm not sure she's coming anyway. Mother said she is in Tibet on a retreat. Come sit down. Dinner is ready.”

Dan raised an eyebrow at Steve and Steve just shrugged.

Samantha caught the exchange as she rounded up the others and they sat down to eat. She smiled to herself. With Serena in Tibet and Uncle Arthur busy with his duties to the Warlocks Guild, it was going to be a quiet and hopefully uneventful wedding.

X

 

Early the next morning in a hotel room near the church, Samantha and Tabitha dressed for the wedding. They were almost done when Endora popped in dressed in a blue suit and hat.

“Well, don't you two look lovely!” Endora smiled and sat on the end of the bed next to Tabitha. “Are you nervous, Samantha?”

“A little but mostly just excited.” Samantha shrugged. “Steve is probably more nervous than I am. I've done this before.”

“Don't remind me.” Endora sighed.

“Grandmama!” Tabitha rolled her eyes. She smoothed her very poofy pink dress. “We are going to have a nice time no matter what happens today.”

“What does that mean?” Endora asked. “Samantha?”

Samantha winced. “Darrin is coming with Sheila. I didn't think he would want to or I would have never sent the invitation. He called Adam last night for directions to the church.”

“I'll take care of it. I'll turn them both into potted plants.” Endora waved her hand. “How about some champagne?” Endora waved her hand and glasses of champagne appeared in their hands.

“Maybe a sip.” Samantha checked her makeup. “Mother, don't trouble yourself with Darrin. Steve let slip last night that Dan will be carrying his revolver.”

Endora's eyebrows shot up. “Really!?”

“He and Steve are police detectives. They carry their guns even when they're off duty.” Samantha sipped her champagne. “If Darrin makes a scene, they'll take care of it.”

“Well, if you insist.” Endora sipped her champagne.

“I do. I think Darrin will behave himself.” Samantha sipped her champagne. He doesn't want people to see how much of an ass he is.”

“I don't know. Durwood is an idiot.” Endora frowned and took a sip of her champagne.  “I can't believe he has the nerve to bring that tramp with him.” 

“Behave yourself today.” Samantha looked at Endora’s reflection in the mirror. “There are mortals on the guest list. No witchcraft in front of the mortals. Promise me, Mother.”

Endora sighed. She raised her hand to her face. “I promise. Witches honor.”

“Thank you. Now, both of you, help me with this veil.” Samantha put down her glass and stood up.

Tabitha and Endora lifted the veil and put it in place as Samantha stood in front of the mirror.

“There! You’re perfect!” Endora sighed.

 

          

 

On the other side of the hotel, Steve and Danno were sitting on a bed in their shirt sleeves and waistcoats.

“Are you ready for this?” Danno asked. He poured whiskey in a glass and handed it to Steve.

“I'm ready. I think I've been ready since the day I met her.” Steve took a sip. “I feel like I've been waiting for her all my life. That sounds strange. I know.”

“No. I just wish that when I find my future wife that I'm just as calm as you.” Danno poured himself a drink and took a sip. He picked up his gun in his holster on the nightstand and put it on. “I know I shouldnt wear this to a wedding but after what you told me about the ex, I feel like I should.”

“I don't think the ex will cause trouble but I'm glad you're armed.” Steve frowned. “Just make sure you aim for his legs or at least give him a flesh wound.”

Danno laughed. “I promise.” He looked at his watch. “We had better hurry we don't want to be late.”

Steve put down his drink and put on his jacket. “I leave here single and I return a married man with two step children.” He grinned. “I couldn't be happier.”

“I'll remind you of that in ten years.” Danno laughed. “I'd do it just for two weeks in Paris with a pretty woman. I can’t believe you're going to Paris for your honeymoon.”

Steve laughed. “Paris was her idea. I really don't care where we are going.”

Danno grinned. “I understand. I’m a little envious.”

Steve patted him on the shoulder. “Your time will come.”

“Yeah and I'll expect strippers.”  Danno chuckled.

Steve laughed. “Let’s go.”

They both headed out the door to the rental car. Adam and Maurice were waiting for them.

Maurice took his watch out of his pocket and looked at it. “You're running late.”

“They can't start without the bride and her car is still here.” Dan pointed to the blue sedan.

Maurice and Adam shared a look then both looked at Steve.

Steve realized Samantha, Endora and Tabitha would be using witchcraft to get to the church. He just nodded. “We still need to hurry up.”

They got in the car and headed for the church. As they walked to the door, Darrin was waiting for them. Adam groaned and moved ahead of the others to get to Darrin first.

“Dad, don't cause trouble.” Adam warned his father. “Just go sit down.”

Darrin scowled at his son and pushed past him. “Which one of you is McGarrett?”

“I am.” Steve looked Darrin up and down. “You're Stephens?”

“I'd like a word with you in private.” Darrin looked at Maurice. “No funny business from you. I just want to talk to him. He'll thank me for it later.”

Maurice put his arm on Adam’s shoulders. “Stay with him, Dan. He might need a hand taking out the trash. We are going to check on things inside.”

“There's an office inside.” Steve walked in and headed for it. “Danno, can you stay outside. Whatever he wants to say, I don't think you want to hear.”

Danno nodded. “Got it.”

Darrin followed Steve into the office and shut the door. “So you are going to marry Samantha…”

Steve sat on the edge of the desk and folded his arms in front of him. “Just say what you want to say.”

“Have you noticed her parents are a little strange?” Darrin grinned. “That's because they’re not mortal. They're witches. And your bride is a witch too. She's not a normal mortal woman.”

Steve shrugged. “I know.”

“You know?” Darrin looked confused. “Has she promised to stop all the hocus pocus after you're married? Because she wont. She will even use it on you. Believe me, it's not fun. If you go through with this, you're going to regret it.”

Steve sighed and glanced at his watch. “Is that all you want to tell me? I'd like to get married on time.”

“You honestly think that this is no big deal?” Darrin scowled. “She's a witch. A real witch. Your life will never be normal.”

“Look, I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work.” Steve stood up. “I think we're done here.”

“Now wait just a minute….” Darrin waved his finger at Steve.

Steve walked up to Darrin and stood nose to nose with him. “If you interfere with our wedding, my best man is packing his .45 and he has instructions to use it on you, if necessary.” Steve pushed him away from the door and put his hand on the knob. “Don't come to the reception or I'll shoot you myself.” Steve opened the door and walked out.

Darrin stood there with his mouth open.

“Well?” Danno asked.

“If he objects, shoot him.” Steve walked inside the chapel to where Adam and Maurice were standing.

“Endora was just here.” Maurice pointed to a closed door. “They are in the bride's dressing room. Samantha is ready.”

Steve smiled. “I'm ready.” Steve and Danno walked up the aisle and stood next to the reverend.

Maurice and Adam were to knock on the door.

Steve watched as Darrin sat down next to an overdressed woman. He turned to Danno. “You have the rings?”

“Yeah.” Danno put his hand in his pocket to make sure. When he felt them he nodded.

The music started as Adam escorted Endora up the aisle and sat down next to her in front.

Tabitha came next and glanced at her father nervously as she passed him.

The music changed and everyone stood. Maurice walked Samantha down the aisle with a big grin on his face. When they reached Steve, Maurice kissed her cheek and patted Steve on the back before he sat down.

Samantha handed her bouquet to Tabitha then she turned to Steve and took his hands.

The reverend cleared his throat and began. “Dearly beloved we are gathered her to witness the love and sharing of vows between Samantha and Steve.” He paused. “I was told to keep it simple.”

There were chuckles in the crowd.

“Is there anyone here tha knows a reason why these two should not be joined in marriage?” The reverend looked around.

Danno slid his hand into his jacket and looked Darrin straight in the eye.

Darrin sunk down into the pew.

“Ah. Good!” The reverend smiled. “Now the vows. Steve, do you take Samantha to be you wife?”

“I do.” Steve said it loud and clear.

The reverend grinned. “Samantha, do you take Steve to be you husband?”

“I do.” Samantha looked over at her mother who was wiping away a tear and leaning on Maurice's shoulder.

“Samantha and Steve, will you love honor cherish and keep only to each other for as long as you live?”

“I will.” Samantha looked at Steve.

“I will.” Steve smiled at her.

“Are you willing to walk side by side in sickness and health, either rich or poor and anywhere your journey might take you?”

“I am.” Steve squeezed her hands.

“I am too.” Samantha blinked back a tear.

“All here have witnessed these vows and heard you speak your answers. Now the rings.” The reverend looked at Dan.

Dan took the out of his pocket and handed them to the reverend.

The reverend held out the rings on his palm. “Steve, take this ring and repeat after me. ‘I, Steve  give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment’.”

Steve took the diamond band and slid it on Samantha's finger. “I, Steve, give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment.” 

“Now Samantha take this ring and repeat after me. ‘I, Samantha, give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment’.”

Samantha took the plain gold band and slid it on his finger. “I, Samantha, give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment.”

The reverend sighed and smiled. “What we have witnessed here today is sacred and holy. With promises and rings now exchanged, by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife.”

Steve leaned over and kissed his new wife until Maurice cleared his throat loudly.

Samantha giggled and wiped the lipstick off of Steve's face. She took her bouquet from Tabitha before they walked back down the aisle, together.

Dan offered his arm to Tabitha and she took it but kept her eye on her father.

Adam and Endora followed them.

Steve and Samantha went into the bride’s dressing room and closed the door. Samantha put her bouquet down.

“I saw Darrin.” Samantha looked at him.

“He and I had a chat. He won't be coming to the reception.” Steve held out his arms. “Come here, Mrs. McGarrett.”

“Gladly Mr McGarrett.” Samantha went into his arms and put her head on his chest. “We should go out there. Everyone will be waiting to start the reception.”

Steve sighed. “Just one more minute.”


	5. Part 4

**Part 4**

Endora stood in the middle of the tent and made sure everything was ready for the reception to begin. She noticed Maurice walking up to her.

“Is Durwood and his tramp gone?” Endora put her hands on her hips.

“Yes and without a fuss. This new son in law we have seems to have put the fear of God into him.” Maurice grinned. “I'm liking him more every minute.”

“He's a good boy and he wants to do right by our girl and our grandchildren.” Endora smirked. “He's also not an ass. Durwood brought that tramp he cheated on Samantha with. I nearly did something to her.”

“Next time.” Maurice looked around. “Is everything ready in here?”

“Yes.” Endora nodded. “We better get them out of that room so we can all have some of that cake. I'll get them. You get the guests moving into here.” Endora snapped her fingers and disappeared. 

 

 

After about two hours of food, dancing, and cake, Steve and Samantha left in a white stretch limousine. The guests waved them on their way and left.

After a night in the hotel, Steve and Samantha were off to Paris for two weeks of sightseeing, walks along the Seine, and quiet nights alone.

 

**Epilogue**

Steve walked into his office with a package. He put it on the desk and sat down. He was glad to be back at work. There was only so much rest and relaxation he could take.

Samantha had moved a few things in and they were going to start looking for a bigger place that weekend. They were thinking of a small house with a garden. He had always dreamed of a home like that and he was finally getting it.

Because of Samantha…..

Steve took a tiny Eiffel Tower out of his pocket and put it on his desk. He unwrapped the package and took out a silver framed photo of Samantha in her wedding dress. He smiled at it as he put it on his desk.

Dan knocked on the open door. “Steve, welcome back. We have a body at the pineapple plantation. Workers discovered it as they were coming in this morning.”

Steve stood up and walked to the door. “Let's catch the bad guys.”

 


End file.
